


Washer and Dryer

by Shade_Wilson



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Mentions of Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:07:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7424914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shade_Wilson/pseuds/Shade_Wilson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hank tries to teach Peter how to do laundry. Peter has other things on his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Washer and Dryer

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying really hard to make mcmaximoff happen throw me a bone please

Peter groaned. “Do I have to?” 

“Yes Peter.” Hank sighed, setting down a basket of clothes next to the washing machine. “Someone who’s almost 30 should know how to wash their clothes. And plus I’m sick of having to buy new clothes every time you shrink them.” 

“You should thank me for that. It’s an opportunity for you to stop dressing like a grandpa.” Peter commented, sitting down on the dryer. 

“It’s also an opportunity for you to stop buying Bonnie Tyler shirts but yet you’ve gotten three.” Hank sent him a pointed look. 

Peter glared at him but didn’t move from his stop. “Just start and don’t ever insult Bonnie Tyler in my presence again.” 

Hank rolled his eyes before putting the clothes in the washer and turning it on. When he turned to see if Peter was paying attention he saw his younger boy sucking on a lollipop in a very obscure manner. “Peter.” He mumbled with a sigh. 

“What?” Peter looked at him innocently before twirling his tongue around the lollipop. 

“That isn’t appropriate.” Hank said as Peter sucked loudly on the candy. 

“We’re in our apartment. No one can see me deep throat a lollipop or anything else worth sucking.” Peter smiled. 

“This is my apartment, and please pay attention.” Hank groaned. 

“I can’t pay attention when I’m horny. You know that.” Peter pouted. 

You’re always horny.” Hank mumbled, putting the rest of the clothes in the washing machine. 

“Which is why I have you.” Peter grinned, pulling Hank between his legs. The older mutant sighed as his boyfriend started to nip at his neck. 

“So that’s what you're using me for, huh? My dick and my apartment.” 

“No. You’re also very nice to look at.” Peter hummed, unbuttoning Hank’s shirt. 

“You’re ridiculous.” Hank mumbled against Peter’s lips. Peter only smiled before pulling him in for a deep kiss.


End file.
